Falling in love
by HinataRaven
Summary: Hinata esta triste por la reciente relación de Naruto con Sakura cuando los mandan a todos a una misión que complicara aun mas los sentimientos de la peli-azul cuando un azabache y un pelirrojo se enamoran de ella y aun mas cuando Hinata no sabe a quien elegir Ubicado después de la pelea con Pain
1. Chapter 1

Falling in love

Capítulo 1: El inicio de mis problemas.

Lo sabía, sabía desde un principio que aquel rubio no era para mí pero… no podía aceptarlo… por una vez deseaba ser feliz… por primera vez en mi vida deseaba que mi vida no fuera un desastre… deseaba ya no ser tan débil, no ser una deshonra para mi clan, odiada por mi padre y despreciada por mi hermana y primo… aunque Neji-nisan ya me había perdonado casi nada había cambiado entre nosotros, el seguía siendo frio para conmigo y casi no hablábamos, pero el hecho de que ya no quisiera matarme era un progreso.

Mire alrededor, solo lograba ver arboles justo como me gustaba, o al menos en estas ocasiones, me senté en la orilla de un lago y permití que mis lágrimas viajaran por mis mejillas hasta quedar en mi regazo, me tape la cara para evitar que las lágrimas siguieran cayendo pero no funcionaba del todo, me estremecí cuando un fuerte viento me dio de lleno en la espalda, me acomode mejor mi chaqueta y suspire.

—Al final sabía que él no iba a amarme ¿no? —intente convencerme de que estaba ya preparada para aquel dolor en lo más hondo de mi corazón—Kiba-kun me lo dijo—nada de eso ayudaba mucho a mi estado de ánimo, suspire y llore más hipeando de vez en cuando.

Todo mi sufrimiento había empezado en la mañana…

(Flash Back)

_Desperté bostezando con una sonrisa, esa mañana por fin iba a pedirle a Naruto-kun una respuesta a mi declaración aunque sabía que esta había sido muy repentina por el ataque de Pain a la aldea deseaba saberlo… lo necesitaba más que nada en aquel momento _

_Me levante de la cama y me arregle lo mejor que podía… o lo mejor que mi timidez me dejaba, me puse una chaqueta café obscuro con café claro en las mangas, mis pantalones ninja, acomode la banda en su lugar y me peine y acomode el cabello, suspire leve y me lo planche aun que de por si mi cabello era muy lacio, me mire y reí nerviosa, me puse un poco de brillo y me deliñe lo ojos con color café y suspire aún más nerviosa, salí de mi cuarto caminando hacia el comedor, me hice algo sencillo de desayunar, comí algo rápido antes de que alguno de mi familia me viera de aquella forma, desgraciadamente mi padre salió de su despacho y al verme frunció el ceño más de lo que siempre lo traía_

—_Hinata… me puedes explicar el ¿Por qué de tus fachas?_ —_sabía que estaba enojado aun que ese estado de ánimo era normal estando conmigo_

—_Y-yo so-solo qu-quería…._ —_ ¿Qué iba a decirle?... ¿Qué quería impresionar aunque sea un poco al hombre dueño de mi corazón?.. O peor aun cuando preguntara quien era ese hombre… ¿Qué le pensaba contestar?... suspire leve_—_V-vi qu-que…_—_No sabía con exactitud que decirle y eso solo empeoro las cosas, me envió directo a bañarme de nuevo, cambiarme y no volver a pintarme de esa manera que el definió como ´ridícula´_

_No tuve de otra más que acatar lo que me acababa de ordenar, camine de regreso a mi habitación haciendo todo lo que me pidió, regrese con mi chaqueta de siempre y el cabello normal, suspire saliendo de la casa queriendo llorar, me aguante las enormes ganas y me encamine a los lugares en los que suponía podía estar Naruto-kun, suspire al no encontrarlo y use el Byakugan, lo encontré en los campos de entrenamiento completamente solo. Desactive el Byakugan y corri a la zona de entrenamiento en la que lo había visto, al llegar quede helada ante la visión que mis ojos me daba -no la vi…- fue lo que a mi mente llego, frente a mi estaba Naruto-kun siendo besado por Sakura-chan… y decía que lo besaba por que este se encontraba contra el suelo aferrándose a su playera ligeramente, me aleje lentamente -lo sabía…- fue lo único que llegaba a pensar, me di la vuelta empezando a correr no deseaba llorar en frente de todas las personas, si algún conocido me veía las preguntas no dejarían de llegarme durante semanas… más si esas personas que me veían eran parte de mi equipo, suspire no queriendo pensar en nada en esos momentos._

—_Al final de cuentas nada cambiara…—_

(Fin del flash back)

Suspire por enésima vez en la tarde, mire el cielo y deje que mis lágrimas siguieran su curso hasta que pude por fin dejar de llorar, me acosté cerrando los ojos no dándome cuenta a qué hora fue que me quede dormida.

Los días pasaron y desde aquella mañana deje de ir a ese campo de entrenamiento, cada vez que sentía el chackra de Sakura-chan o Naruto-kun me desviaba de mi camino, me había entregado por completo al entrenamiento en un intento de que esas imágenes se fueran con eso… intentando ser más fuerte para intentar ya no depender tanto de mis compañeros shinobi

Aquel día no iba a ser diferente, me levante bañándome y vistiéndome como siempre con la diferencia de que me puse unas pesas en los pies y manos, pesas que le había pedido al amigo de mi primo Lee-kun, el me entrego varias, algunas muy pesadas, y después de eso había gritado algo como "La flor de la juventud" o algo así.

Camine al campo de entrenamiento hasta que un ANBU me intercepto diciéndome que la Godaime deseaba verme con urgencia, de inmediato corrí a la torre Hokage, al estar ya en aquel lugar toque la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar, recibí un simple "adelante" por parte de la Hokage

— ¿Me mando a llamar Hokage-sama? —dije al entrar, me sorprendí al notar que el equipo de mi primo se encontraba adentro, no solo el si no el 7 y 9, el mío por igual, me extrañe y entre poniéndome a un lado de Kiba-kun y Shino-kun, ellos apenas me dirigieron una mirada y sonreí ligeramente, ellos me regresaron la sonrisa

—Los mande a llamar por una razón… Sunakugare está en problemas y necesita toda la ayuda posible—me sorprendí levemente, recordaba levemente al ahora Kazekage de la arena, lo había visto pocas veces realmente y había visto aún menos a sus dos hermanos

— ¡¿Le paso algo a Gaara?! —su voz me sobresalto y desvié la mirada bajándola también, sentí una mano en la mía y voltee hacia ese lugar, era Kiba-kun, sonreí aún más y me calme un poco, sentí algo frio en mi otra palma y era Shino-kun, eso termino de darme el valor que en aquel momento necesitaba porque al final de cuentas yo n estaba sola en aquel lugar… ahí estaba mis amigos que eran como mis hermanos, les agradecí con la mirada apretando levemente ambas manos sintiendo la fuerza que los dos me daban.

—Naruto… ¡Déjame terminar! —grito la Gondaime aventándole la lapicera que tenía a la mano haciendo que el rubio quedara inconsciente, si no fuera porque había visto aquella escena hace unos días hubiera sentido algo de lastima por él, pero ahora me sentía dolía por mucho que lo supiera desde antes de esa imagen… sabía que él no me amaba pero aun así… yo me confesé a él y el nunca me dio una respuesta y eso era lo que más me lastimaba, que no hubiera tomado en cuenta mis sentimientos.

—Calma Hinata-chan—me susurro Kiba-kun, sonreí leve y mire adelante aferrándome un poco más a sus manos

—Ha habido muchos ataques a la aldea últimamente… han diezmado de a poco a los ninjas de esta aldea y el Kazekage nos ha pedido ayuda por la alianza que tenemos con ellos—dijo determinante la rubia, suspire y asentimos al mismo tiempo, después de esto todos salimos del lugar al haber escuchado que al día siguiente partíamos a primera hora, fui directo a casa para poder preparar todas mis cosas.

Esperaba que no fuera tan larga la misión, no deseaba que alguien aparte de mi equipo se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado con Naruto-kun.


	2. 2- El inicio de la mision

Capítulo 2: Inicio de la misión

Desperté sin muchos ánimos en verdad, pero tenía que una misión así que quedarme una hora más en la cama no estaba a discusión, me levante de esta y camine al baño, me di una ducha con agua fría para intentar terminar de despabilarme y después de eso salí secándome y me puse mi ropa de siempre con las pesas en las muñecas y tobillos, salí de la habitación para ir a la cocina y hacer el almuerzo que termino siendo muy grande pues lo hice para todos -Es raro… ¿Por qué nos mandaran a todos?- el pensamiento cruzo por mi mente, sacudí la cabeza intentando apartar todos esos pensamientos de esta -No debe ser nada- me dije a mi misma

Salí de la casa después de hacer un jutsu para que la comida estará en un pergamino y no tuviera que cargar con el peso extra, llegue al punto donde habíamos acordado encontrarnos viendo que era la única que estaba ahí -Muy temprano- suspire y me senté para poder prepararme.

Minutos después sentí una presencia, la conocía muy bien era de mi compañero de equipo, Shino, no abrí los ojos sabía que a el también le gustaba pensar y prepararse antes de una misión, después llego Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino y Sakura discutiendo como siempre, Sai, Tenten, Kiba y al final Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos, lo mire apenas y sentí un dolor en el pecho, suspire por lo bajo y me levante sacudiéndome, nos miramos entre todos y salimos caminando de la aldea.

— ¡Hinata-chan! — escuche el grito de Naruto a mis espaldas y camine un poco más rápido hasta quedar a un lado de Kiba-kun

— ¿Cómo amaneciste Kiba-kun? — intente ignorar la voz de la persona que me había apoyado sin saber en mis momentos obscuros y solo concentrarme en mi compañero

—Muy bien Hinata… ¿Verdad Akamaru? — el ahora muy grande perro dio un ladrido en modo de afirmación, sonreí y acaricie al can

—Me alegro mucho—sentía la mirada de Naruto en mi espalda pero decidí que era mejor así, deseaba olvidarlo con todas mis fuerzas y dejar de sentir la opresión en mi pecho que hacía que el respirar me fuera complicado

Las horas pasaron hasta que la tarde llego, nos detuvimos para poder descansar, me senté en un tronco y saque el pergamino, hice un par de sellos y la comida salió

—Etto… yo… tr-traje el al-almuerzo pa-para to-todos—intente hablar lo más alto posible pero entre todo el bullicio que hacían Ino y Sakura no me escucharon, suspire temblando levemente

— ¡Oigan! —me sorprendí y voltee a ver a Shino-kun, sonreí levemente, pocas veces eran las que el alzaba la voz, eso surgio efecto ya que todos voltearon igual de impactados

—Y-yo… tra-traje e-el al-almuerzo pa-para to-todos…—dije aún más nerviosa que antes pues la mirada de todos estaban encima de mí

—¡¿En serio Hinata?! —grito Kiba y me abrazo con fuerza, sonreí muy poco

—Ha-hai—asentí con la cabeza, él se alejó y tomo uno de los bentos de los que había traído y se sentó junto a mi, de a poco todos repitieron la acción sentándose a lo largo del claro donde nos habíamos detenido, Sakura se sentó junto a Naruto y frente a mí, suspire bajando la cabeza -Supéralo Hinata…- pensé para mi

—Calma Hinata—me susurro en el oído Kiba y lo mire algo triste y asentí recargando mi cabeza en su hombro, mire hacia adelante un momento y Sakura lo noto, sonrió leve cosa que me extraño mucho pero deje pasar hasta que ella hizo que Naruto la mirara y lo beso para sorpresa de todos los presentes y la mía, note que me observaban pues sabían de mis sentimientos hacia él, me levante y me eche a correr tratando de no llorar pero no funciono y las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas

El rubio alejo a la pelirosa enojado, se levantó y se plantó frente a ella

—Habíamos quedado dejar esto en secreto hasta que yo pudiera hablar con Hinata-chan… ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Sakura?! —dijo el sin entender a su novia

—Frentona ¡eso no se hace! —grito también la rubia que aunque fuera amiga de la de ojos verdes también entendía que lo que ella acababa de hacer era una canallada

—Tsk… él es mi novio y es ridículo que me tenga que esconder… solo porque una niña no entiende que Naruto nunca la va a amar—dijo bufando y siguió comiendo ignorando la mirada de sorpresa de todos los presentes

—Sakura... yo… te creí diferente—dijo Naruto aún más impactado que sus amigos que la miraban con enojo

Llegue a un rio y me hinque llorando

—Por… ¿Por qué? —no entendía por qué tenía que besarlo frente a mí, entendía que fueran novios pero… que necesidad tenia ella de lastimarme de esa cruel manera, llore más fuerte algo alterada

—Mira que tenemos aquí…—me sorprendí por la voz que aunque no había escuchado muchas veces la podía reconocer en cualquier lugar, me levante de golpe y lo mire

—U-uchiha…sa-san…—dije sorprendida, me aleje y sentí el agua en mis pies y tobillos, mire al joven que tanto Naruto había buscado intentando regresarlo a la aldea, saque un kunai y lo apunte a el

—Cálmate Hyuuga—dijo igual de frío como lo recordaba si no es que más, note que tras de el a unos metros estaba su grupo el tal Taka o Hebi no lo recordaba muy bien

— ¿Qu-qué quieres? —intente no tartamudear tanto como siempre lo hacía, el me miró fijamente lo que me puso nerviosa y me aleje hundiéndome más en el río y ahora el agua me llegaba a la rodilla

—Yo… yo quiero que me digas a donde van—más que una petición me parecía una orden

—N-no se-seré m-muy fue-fuerte pero… ¡Jamás le di-diría algo... a-así! —dije firmemente… o lo mayor posible

—Si no estoy preguntando—note como sus ojos antes negros se hacían rojos con tres aspas -El Sharingan- dije haciéndome más para atrás antes de caer en el genjutsu

Al principio todo era negro hasta que poco a poco la luz fue alumbrando el lugar, note que era un pasillo blanco muy largo, parecía de hospital, empecé a caminar y abrí una puerta, me sorprendí al ver que era un recuerdo… el primero que recordaba, la cara de mama y papa mirándome con una sonrisa -Cuando me amaba- pende con tristeza, cerré la puerta y seguí caminando, encontré otra puerta pero estaba cerrada, me extrañe e intente abrirla sin lograr mucho, suspire y seguí caminando y vi otra puerta, la abrí y me sorprendí de nuevo, estaba yo mirando a Naruto desde la lejanía, la cerré de inmediato y seguí caminando, otra puerta y la pelea contra Pain estaba frente a mí, escuche mi absurda declaración y empecé a llorar al cerrarla de nuevo, tres pasos más y otra puerta, la abrí y era el beso de Sakura con Naruto, estaba en blanco y negro, la cerré y llore aún mas, me hinque y negué llorando, sabía lo que seguía, por alguna extraña razón lo sabía, negué iban mis peores recuerdos… los de mi padre… los de la muerte de mi amada madre y eso no lo quería recordar, negué

—No seguiré—dije muy decidida—no volveré a ver… nunca—me abrace a mí misma llorando, desperté empapada y me senté tomándome la cabeza y note donde estaba y suspire, Uchiha-san no se encontraba cerca ya, me levante y regrese con todos aun mojada


	3. 3- Un problema más

Capítulo 3: Conociendo al Kazekage

Suspire llegando con los demás, estos al verme se sorprendieron, sentí el calor de los brazos de Kiba y sonreí levemente, me acomode en su pecho

— ¿Qué te paso? —sonaba preocupado, suspire levemente, no podía decirles lo que de verdad paso porque si no tendríamos problemas con Naruto… por mucho que deseara que fuera tras Sasuke nuestra prioridad era Suna

—Nada solo… me caí al agua—dije mirándolo a los ojos intentando que se diera cuenta de que por ahora la verdad no se la podía dar, parece que me entendió ya que asintió

—Ya veo… debes tener más cuidado—asentí forzando levemente una dulce risa, me sobe los brazos—vamos toma—me extendió su chamarra y sonreí levemente, me fui detrás de unos árboles y me quite la playera y chamarra, me puse la suya y suspire levemente, iba a estar bien hasta que llegáramos a Suna, al regresar mire a los demás que habían preferido mantenerse al margen del asunto y con lo despistado que era Naruto no se había dado cuenta de que mentía -No me conoce lo suficiente…- pensé muy triste, después de recoger todas las cosas volvimos con el camino hasta que después de varias horas de soportar la mirada de todos en mi espalda o de reojo llegamos al desierto -Por fin… ya nos falta menos- pensé exhausta de aquel viaje. Al estar en frente de las puertas de la aldea de la arena ya estaba entrando la noche así que nos apresuramos a entrar ya que sabíamos de sobra lo frías que podían ser las noches en el desierto, los guardias nos indicaron donde íbamos a dormir y también que mañana temprano podríamos ver al Kazekage, por lo menos descansaríamos más rápido

Entramos a la posada y nos dieron tres habitaciones, en dos de ellas se quedarían los hombres y en la última nosotras ya que éramos menos, mire la habitación, era grande con seis camas, dos más de las que necesitábamos, una enorme ventana dejaba ver las hermosas calles de Suna que ahora estaban vacías y se iluminaban tenuemente por las lámparas de la aldea, escogí la cama que estaba a un lado de la ventana y me senté en está dejando mi mochila para poder empezar a desempacar

— ¿Desde cuándo eliges primero la cama? —escuche a Sakura tras de mí, la mire apenas y suspire -No necesito esto ahora- pensé muy cansada por lo cual decidí que lo mejor era ignorarla ya que ella siempre se pone a un lado de la puerta o a lado de Ino para poder pelear o hablar a gusto y ahora Ino estaba algo lejos de mí—Me ignoras... —dijo en un tono entre pregunta y enojo, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando ella me empujo fuera de la cama y se sentó en esta, me levante enojada, era demasiado por hoy… hasta y podía perder la paciencia, la empuje de vuelta

—Basta… no soy tu rival para que t-tú me trates así—dije ya con mi paciencia agotada, ella me miro y se paró, me dio una cachetada… bueno al menos lo intento ya que por mi entrenamiento me quite antes de que siquiera me tocara—Sakura… no peleare contigo… simplemente no lo haré… eres mi compañera de equipo y también eres ninja de la aldea…—no iba a romper mis principios por un simple malentendido—s-sé que no quieres la cama…—ella me miro y se acercó a mí, note a Ino, Tenten mirarnos sorprendidas

—Naruto tiene una imagen de ti… que no me agrada… mi amor no entiende la clase de alimaña que eres y yo le mostrare la verdad solo espera Hyuuga—me sorprendí, -¿Por eso hace esto?- pensé mirándola de reojo, me senté en la cama y saque mi ropa y la empecé a guardar en el buro, no iba a hacer caso a sus provocaciones aun que si iba a investigar y a protegerme de lo que deseara o planee hacerme —Tsk no me…—antes de que acabara Ino ya la había jalado a la cama de a un lado suyo

—Basta frentona… estas cansada—la pelirosa bufo por lo bajo y empezó a hacer lo mismo que yo, agradecí con la mirada, tome mi pijama y fui al baño para darme una ducha y así evitar enfermarme, abrí la llave y me quite la ropa, sonreí al ver la sudadera de Kiba y la doble -Gracias Kiba-kun- me metí a la regadera y me bañe con calma, de a poco el cansancio hizo mella en mi por lo que salí cuando acabe, me seque y puse mi pijama, volví a la habitación y mire a las chicas preparando sus pijamas para también darse una ducha, sonreí y me fui a acostar mañana sería un largo día, me recosté y en cuanto me tape y mi cabeza toco la almohada caí dormida

Desperté en la mañana, me levante y mire alrededor todas estaban aún dormidas, me cambie y sonreí hoy no iba a dejar que me afectara el noviazgo de Sakura y Naruto-kun, salí del cuarto y me topé con Shikamaru-kun, le sonreí amablemente

—Buenos días Shikamaru-kun—hice una leve reverencia, el me vio y sonrió despreocupado respondiendo a mis buenos días, caminamos afuera juntos en completo silencio, al estar afuera mire alrededor, la aldea apenas despertaba y se veían un par de puestos abiertos, camine a un parque y mire a mi acompañante

—Hinata… yo quería hablar contigo… bueno… algo así… Tsk que problemático es esto pero bueno… Chouji y yo estamos contigo en esto de Naruto y Sakura… te apoyamos—me extrañe bastante -¿En esto de Sakura y Naruto?- no entendía, hablaba como si fuera una pelea, pero aun así me sentí apoyada por lo que sonreí con gratitud

—Gracias Shikamaru-kun pero… no entiendo por qué dices esto—quería ver si el me daba razones para sus palabras

—Sabemos que Sakura… hará algo… no sabemos qué pero… no parece la misma de siempre… tenemos el presentimiento que… es contra ti… esa mujer es muy problemática—regreso a su actitud de siempre pero aun así sentía un presentimiento extraño al escuchar sus palabras, suspire leve y asentí con la cabeza, me senté y mire al cielo hasta que sentí que los demás salían de la posada, era tiempo de ir a ver al Kazekage

Nos juntamos con los demás y caminamos al edificio más grande de la aldea que era el edificio del Kazekage, subimos varios pisos hasta estar en la oficina de este, Shino toco un par de veces y antes de recibir un "Adelante" por parte del pelirojo que estaba adentro Naruto entro azotando la puerta con la pared, todos suspiramos con algo de diversión

— ¡Gaara! —grito al entrar, me tape leve la boca antes de soltar una risita, él lo miro entre todos los papeles y suspiro levantándose

—Hola Naruto—se acercó a nosotros y nos indicó con la mano que podíamos entrar así que nosotros lo hicimos—Antes que nada quería darle las gracias por venir a ayudar—todos sonreímos y antes de que alguien más pudiera hablar Shino se nos adelanto

—No se preocupe Kazekage-sama para eso estamos los camaradas para ayudar—dijo tranquilo, me reí leve y asentí estando completamente de acuerdo con lo que acababa de decir, mire al Kazekage-sama, pensé en lo que había pasado en los exámenes chuning, ya no quedaba nada de lo que en aquel entonces era el ninja más temido, ahora era amable y tranquilo, sonreí más sí que Naruto podía cambiar a las personas

Bueno w espero les haya gustado… y si Sakura es mala en el fic xD no me cae bien sin mas espero les guste y tengo una pregunta…

Es que en un sitio de Naruto vi que Hinata tenia Chackra tipo Fuego y Rayo así que… quería ver si era cierto… ¿Alguien sabe si si?

Por cierto muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:

ivon1297

alicia jimenez


End file.
